narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamura Uchiha
Hamura Uchiha (うちはシスイ, Uchiha Hamura), renowned as "Hamura of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Hamura; English TV "Hamura the Teleporter"), was a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Background At age four he awakened his sharingan and at age five his mangekyo sharingan. According to his brother seeing his parents die, it was a miracle he didn't fall for the curse of hatred. Having completed the academy course Hamura began training with his brother Shisui. Shisui taught him many great things and on a mission to Kirigakure he used his Mangekyo sharingan to scare off his opponents. After Danzo tried to take shisui's eyes Hamura rescued him and Shisui gave Itachi his other eye while transferring the chakra that awakened his Mangekyo sharingan into Hamura. This unusual method gave Hamura the eternal Mangekyou sharingan. Personality He was very loyal to his village, so much so that he never fell victim to the curse of hatred. He always believed that a path can always be forged, something he shared with his brother and tutor mifune. Appearance Hamura's trademark is a pair of black rimmed circular glasses, a gift from his mother, and he is rarely seen without them. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He also wore a blue konoha forehead protector. Abilities Physical prowess He had earned the nickname of "Hamura of the Body Flicker" as he had great mastery of the Body Flicker Technique. Hamura would often make practical uses of the Body Flicker Technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or his destination. He often made use of this to signal private meetings with his brother whenever he was with company. In battle, his speed was shown able to seamlessly dodge barrages of projectiles from his enemy and likewise outpace them. He was also a proficient taijutsu user, able to defeat Shisui in several sparring matches. He is noted to be very powerful in his kicks as he was trained by the Taijutsu master chen and to a lesser extent might guy. He is able to fight off hundreds of shinobi without exhaustion due to the immense stamina he had built up, he ultimately fought through the shinobi world war non-stop by slaughtering Zetsu and fighting off several shinju roots, he eventually succamb to exhaustion after four days of fighting. Kenjutsu Hamura became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired a chokutō, which become a major part of his fighting style. His skill was able to defeat hundreds of Oto-nin unscathed without killing them,as well as kill multiple samurai, even deflecting their barrage of chakra blasts. Hamura's swordsmanship was even acknowledged by Mifune, a famous swordmaster after he effectively blocked the samurai's attack. Hamura's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively wield it in either hand using a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack and defense styles to use. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Ninjutsu He is very skilled with using fire techniques such as the rite of passage Great Fireball Technique. His usage of the technique required the efforts of many Anbu-level Water Release users to counterbalance it. Medical Ninjutsu From a young age, Hamura demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. He developed the unique ability to reactivate dead cells and grow new ones; though it was designed to aid in research on test subjects, he has proven skillful enough to use it in battle by reading his opponent's moves and preparing the area which will require the cell reconstruction process. He is capable of using the chakra scalpel to cut through wood and flesh with ease, even without forming any hand seals, and can use the Mystical Palm Technique while being a distance away from his target. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and the human body, he can quickly adjust to any damage done to his body and severely injure a person with a single chakra scalpel strike to the chest. He is also capable of cloning and genetically altering organisms, such as cloning the great snake sage into his snake based techniques. Dojutsu Sharingan Like many members of his clan, Hamura was a wielder of the Sharingan. His mastery of the Sharingan rivalled that of Itachi's, both being highly praised for their noticeably high skill and sheer power in its usage. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysis genjutsu with just a single glance. His genjutsu was especially powerful, hailed as the most powerful user of the clan. His most basic techniques could easily trap other powerful users of the Sharingan, like Danzō, forcing the latter to resort to using Izanagi. Hamura was also able to trap multiple individuals in his genjutsu from great distances away. Mangekyo sharingan Upon his mothers death he awakened the mangekyo sharingan and it granted him the ability to use Amenominaka in his left eye and amenotejikara in his right eye, upon his brother transferring his mangekyo chakra he gained the ability to use Kotoamatsukami. Upon implanting jugo's clan's kekkei genkai he was able to use it once per day. He was even able to enter one's subconsious and control a tailed beast from inside the jinchuriki much like madara uchiha. He also unlocked the ability to use susanoo chakra mode and manifest truth seeking balls. While this mode is active, he gains a chakra shroud with six magatama markings around his collar and one distinctive chakra-like horn protruding from the forehead. His form's shroud is cyan and releases chakra as flickering flames. Senjutsu Hamura undergoes little alteration in this form, with the only visible changes being the markings around his eyes extending onto his back and the growth of four horns on the back of his head, as well as darkened sclerae and a snake protruding from his naval. Due to his research and self-modifications based on Jūgo's clan's abilities, Hamura's body can passively and continuously absorb natural energy without aid even when moving, allowing him to potentially maintain his Sage Mode indefinitely. According to Kabuto, this meant that he was no longer a snake, but had instead transcended into a dragon. Sage Mode greatly enhances Hamura's speed, perception and reflexes, and also grants him the ability to sense chakra. Utilising these advantages, he was able to easily dodge a fast-moving arrow fired by Sasuke's Susanoo, evade and repel multiple attacks from Sasuke and Itachi despite having his vision impaired, and tear one of Itachi's arms off using nothing more than his bare teeth. Hamura also gains access to further snake anatomy, such as their brille, which allows him to severely impair his opponents through the use of intense light while remaining completely unaffected. He is also capable of infusing life into inanimate objects, such as the surrounding terrain, and manipulating them. In Sage Mode, Hamura's chakra scalpel becomes sharp enough to completely bisect a reincarnated shinobi's body and block strikes from Sasuke's Sword of Kusanagi. When this is used in tandem with susanoo chakra mode Hamura becomes nearly unstopable and was able to challenge Madara Uchiha on equal grounds. Naruto Arcs